Episódio 396
thumb|400px "A Explosão de punho! Destrua o Leilão" E o 396º Episódio do anime [https://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/One_Piece_(Anime) One Piece] Resumo O Leilão continua, mas Saint Charloss Chega e estraga o plano dos Chapéus de Palha comprar Keimi de volta, replicação Uma oferta exorbitante ELA contra. Os procedimentos são interrompidos quando Luffy e seu Peixe-voador contra uma Casa de Leilões , mas ele é impedido de subir ao palco por Hatchan , que acidentalmente revela sua natureza de Homem- Peixe no processo. When a nobreza recua com desgosto, Charlos atira nele, regozijando-se por um escravo Fishman. Luffy estala e dá um soco no rosto de Charlos. Longo Saint Charloss chega à Casa de Leilões Humanos , que não tem terminado. Ele chuck seu escravo repetidamente, culpando-o por seu atraso que fez perder a maior parte do leilão. As Piratas do Chapéu de Palha notam a sua chegada e ouvem Charlos expressando seu desejo por uma sereia . Disco introduz o próximo escravo, Lacuba . No entanto, o escravo entra em colapso e o sangue escorre dele para o chão, provocando os gritos da platéia. Panicky, Disco pede que as cortinas sejam puxadas. Nami se pergunta o que aconteceu e Sanji explica que Lacuba mordeu a língua, decidindo morrer em vez de viver como escrava. Keimi é fechado em um tanque e as máquinas são preparam para revelá-la à multidão. Zoro chega ao Bosque 13 e ficou intrigado como antes no Bosque 2. As piratas que rodeavam anteriormente cruzam-se caminhos com ele novamente. Zoro reconhece-os e dá-lhes uma surra, acusando-os de dar-lhe as instruções falsas. As piratas foram uma situação enquanto tentam se explicar. Luffy agarra Zoro enquanto voam e vão para o Grove 1 no peixe voador . Disco tenta encobrir o acidente, alegando que ocorreu uma hemorragia nasal. Camie é trazido para o palco e exibido para uma multidão, causando um alvoroço maciço. Nami se prepara para pegar Camie de volta e Charlos exclama animadamente sobre uma casa por último vender uma sereia. Antes de um disco poder anunciar o lance inicial, Charlos interrompe com um lance de 500 milhões de barris , chocando todos em silêncio. Você pode ouvir o seu próprio som e bater nele, por assim dizer Hatchan para resgatá-la. Este quarto está situado em um edifício de estilo moderno. Disco pediu uma oferta maior, enquanto Charlos sorri presunçosamente. Hatchan fica desesperado e pensa em resgatar Camie à força antes de fugir para os mares. Pappag abateu uma ideia, lembrando o Hatchan fazer colar explodindo . They been furiously for the desenrolar of situation, while Eustass Kid with the seen the suficiente and prepare-se with sair com sua equipe . Disco bate o martelo para fechar o negócio. Dirty depois disso, há uma sensação quando o peixe voador é Luffy e Zóre- mo. Luffy exclamação que melhor se aterrou melhor, mas o piloto respondeu do que o próprio Luffy quem é dito para bater sem prédio. Zoro ainda não sabe nada sobre uma situação, acreditando que Luffy está indo para o Sunny e imagina onde eles estão agora. Lei Trafalgar e ver como Miúdo também é Luffy. Luffy nota Camie e corre em direção a ela. No entanto, Hatchan agarra e tenta detê-lo, explicando sobre o colar e os dragões celestiais , ao qual Luffy responde que não é importante. Em seu esforço para detê-lo, Hatchan usa suas mãos e revela o fato de que ele é um homem pescador para uma multidão. O público pede que ele seja contido e começa a jogar coisas nele. Pappag pede um Hatchan para escapar enquanto Sanji fica confuso com uma reação da multidão. Nami informa que o homem-peixe e o homem-peixe são discriminados no Arquipélago de Saboady . Um tiro feito para Hatchan é disparado por Charlos. Luffy pára-quedas enquanto Camie olha horrorizado quando Hatchan cai. Charlos salta ao redor, proud de fato de ter atirado em um homem-peixe. A multidão fica aliviada enquanto Charlos se diverte com o fato de que ele acabou de conseguir um escravo de graça. Luffy o persegue com raiva, mas é parado por Hatchan, que faz lembrar da promessa que ele fez: não tocar nos Dragões Celestiais, do que um pouco tenha sido atingido antes dele. Hatchan afirma que ele merece desde que fez coisas terríveis no passado. This call unexpos a Luffy and the guy was the first thing of this way, explaining that them so quis compensate? Nami seitou com uma revelação enquanto Hatchan continua se desculpando profusamente. Charlos está irritado com Hatchan e se prepara para disparar outro tiro. Luffy olha para ele com raiva e se dirige para ele. Pappag grita para Luffy, mas suas palavras são ignoradas. Charlos dispara dois tiros, que são desviados por Luffy com facilidade. Ao seu alcance, Luffy soca Charlos, enviando-o voando. Categoria:Episodios Categoria:Temporada 11 Categoria:Episódios com abertura de Share the world Categoria:Episódios do Arco Arquipélago de Sabaody Categoria:Episódios escritos por Hirohiko Kamisaka Categoria:Episódios dirigidos por Ryuji Yoshiike Categoria:Episódios do Animador Naoki Tate Categoria:Episódios dirigidos por Katsumi Tokoro